


Malec on Vacation

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: My beautiful omega [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: After everything they have been through Magnus feels he and Alec deserve a vacation. So Magnus takes Alec away to Venice.This is mostly a fluff fic with a little hurt/comfort to give Malec some peace before my next story.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: My beautiful omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Malec on Vacation

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus as he excitedly danced around the shop. He was choosing a new suit for what he said was going to be a suprise for him. Alec was a little worried as Magnus often liked to go big with suprises, he hoped it wasn't going to be a suprise flash mob. Alec did not enjoy being the centre of attention. Magnus came back with some suits that thankfully weren't too flashy. 

"Here try these on". 

Alec took the suits and tried each one for Magnus. Alec showed the suits to Magnus to see which one he felt was best. They went through all the suits until Magnus was happy with one. Alec was grateful he had found one, unlike Magnus he did not enjoy shopping all afternoon. "Great I shall go and pay for this one". Alec said after he had changed back to what he was wearing before. 

"Wait Alexander, this is my suprise so I want to pay for the suit". 

"How much is this suit?" Alec asked anxiously. When Magnus wanted to pay for things like this, Alec could tell he was trying to hide how expensive it was. Alec felt guilty when Magnus paid for things, he didn't want Magnus to think he was only with him for the alpha's wealth. 

"Don't you worry about that, leave it to me", Magnus said and sped off to pay before Alec could protest further. 

Alec wanted to argue further but he didn't want to get into a fight, he wanted to enjoy this rare free time he had with Magnus. Lydia had been made head of the institute and she was much more flexible with leave for omegas and had happily let Alec go on a much needed holiday with Magnus after everything they had done for the insitute. 

Lydia had wanted to make Alec the head of the insitute but the Clave still wouldn't allow an omega to be the head. Though Lydia secretly allowed Alec to help her a lot. Alec was glad Lydia didn't resent him for what happened at their wedding, instead like Alec she was relieved she wasn't in a loveless marriage. They respected and cared for each other but it wouldn't have been the same as what he had with Magnus, as Alec was gay he could never love her romantically. Lydia said she had met a young man that she was starting to fall for and Alec was glad for her. 

When Magnus had bought the suit he took Alec on a walk for more sight seeing before they went back to the vacation house Magnus had in Venice. Alec wondered how many vacation houses Magnus had. Alec stared lovestruck at Magnus when he had changed into his own suit, he looked breath-taking and Alec felt some pride when Magnus blushed as he voiced his compliments. Though it was Alec's turn to blush when Magnus whispered things in his ear that he hoped his siblings would never accidently overhear. 

When they were both ready Magnus took Alec's hand, "Close your eyes Alexander". 

Trusting Magnus, Alec closed his eyes. Magnus led Alec through a portal. 

"You can open your eyes now". 

Alec opened his eyes and was amazed to see that they were in a beautiful restaurant that Alec realized was designed for him. The wallpaper had the pattern of ornate bows and arrows and the centre piece was an elegant bow. There were photos of Alec and Magnus together alone and others with friends and family hung up. Alec also noted that they were the only ones in the restaurant. "Magnus you made this for me?" Alec said his voice wobbly in an attempt not to cry. 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "You more than deserve your own personal restaurant. It took a lot of magic but I would happily drain away all of my magic again for you". 

Alec kissed Magnus passionately, "I love you so much". 

"I love you too". 

"Where is everyone by the way?" 

"It's just us tonight, I am going to use magic to make our dinner. And I have glamoured the restaurant so we are the only ones who know it is here. I didn't want to risk anyone interrupting our evening". 

Alec smiled happily when Magnus had magicked his favourite meal, "So um now that I'm a daylighter we can spend eternity together. I mean if you want to". 

Magnus took Alec's hand, "Of course I want to spend eternity with you". 

"But I still have Victor's mating bite". 

"I meant it when I said that doesn't change how I feel about you. I know you love me and didn't want the bite. I promise you I won't stop until I find a way to remove the bite. But even if I can never find a way, I will still happily be your alpha if you still want to be my omega". 

Alec sighed in relief, logically he knew that the bite didn't change things for Magnus but he had still been scared that Magnus would want another omega who wasn't mated to another alpha. "I will always want to be your omega". Alec realized Magnus also had insecurities about this and he wanted to reassure him. 

Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec, "I'm the luckiest alpha alive". 

Alec blushed again, Magnus often said wonderfully romantic things like this. But Alec still wasn't used to it, he was used to the way most alphas would belittle him so every time Magnus would say such things he always felt his heart soar. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the night enjoying their dinner and talking about their future. 

The next morning Alec woke with a smile on his face, last night he and Magnus had talked about having children. Though warlocks were barren, they were still determined to have a family. So they had decided that when they were ready they would adopt children. Now that they were both immortal they decided they would adopt a warlock or vampire so they wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing their child die. Alec didn't know that Magnus was planning on proposing to him, Magnus kept it a secret as he wanted it to be a special suprise for Alec. 

Alec still needed to recover from the abuse Victor put him through and felt he wasn't quite ready to have children until he had more time to heal. Simon told him about therapy he could have that would help him heal and with Magnus' support he made an appointment. Simon had found him a therapist that had the sight and knew about the Shadow World. 

Alec wasn't sure what to expect and was nervous, Shadowhunters were expected to always be stoic and mental health wasn't really talked about as it was considered to be taboo. So Alec had never had therapy. Simon reassured him and told him that he wouldn't be pressured to talk about things he wasn't ready to, though Alec felt a bit better he was still nervous. 

"A penny for your thoughts". 

Alec jumped in fright, he had been so focused on worrying about the therapy that he hadn't realized Magnus had woken up. Alec was tempted to try and keep his worries hidden he didn't want to worry Magnus, but he knew it would upset Magnus if he didn't open up. "I'm worried about the therapy I'm going to have when we get back". 

Magnus gently put his arm around Alec's waist and pulled him closer, "I more than understand, but it will be okay. I think it will really help you heal, it's not good to keep all of your pain bottled up". 

"It's just that I've been taught all my life to keep everything bottled up. What if I can't talk about what I went through and waste the therapist's time?" 

Magnus hated that Shadowhunters were treated this way and that the Clave refused to recognize how important mental health is. "Everyone processes trauma differently, the therapist will understand if you need time to be able to talk about what happened to you. She won't think you wasted her time, even if takes you a long time to talk to her". 

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" Alec said with a smile. 

Magnus grinned, "Centuries of practice. Come on let's have breakfast". 

Alec and Magnus decided to have a day staying in the house and relaxing instead of sight seeing. They put on a movie and cuddled together. 

"I still can't believe you made me a restaurant", Alec said as he happily snuggled into Magnus. 

"I would make you anything you desire, apart from a clone of me. I don't want to be jealous of myself". 

Alec laughed, "Don't worry I would only want the real you not a clone. Though it would be fun to freak Jace out". 

Magnus joined Alec laughing, "I can just picture his face right now, it would be fun to freak you out too", Magnus said with a smirk. 

"Magnus, please tell me you are not going to try and trick me", Alec groaned though he was still smiling. 

"Maybe I will maybe I won't you will never know", Magnus teased. 

Alec rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Magnus leading to a pillow fight. Alec laughed as they threw pillows at each other. He felt like they were children again, giggling as they successfully hit each other with pillows.


End file.
